<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have Loved the Stars too Fondly (to be Fearful of the Night) by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866803">I have Loved the Stars too Fondly (to be Fearful of the Night)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo Square: Star Gazing, Double Penetration, M/M, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need to change that code name or not do it at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Ragnor Fell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I have Loved the Stars too Fondly (to be Fearful of the Night)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for beta-reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup_4973/pseuds/Wolfpup_4973">Wolfpup_4973</a> 😇💖   </p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p><p>--</p><p>A/N: Title taken from Galileo quote with the help of my beta reader, I had issue with the title.</p><p>Written for Bingo Square: Star Gazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus, are you home?” Alec asked as he entered the loft, looking for his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey darling, how was your day?” Magnus asked before he kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was all right,” Alec replied, paused, then he added, “Jace told me that Clary took him to stargazing and it was amazing, can we do it too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Star gazing?” Magnus asked, then noticed how excited the shadowhunter was in front of him. He nodded with agreement, not having the heart to say no.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, what do you say we will do it tomorrow then?” Magnus asked as he pinned his, entirely overdressed, boyfriend to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all for it, but, yeah it can wait for tomorrow.” Alec answered him between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Magnus kissed him and then, with a wave, they both were naked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that you missed me today… not that I’m complaining, Mags.” Alec said in between the devouring kisses Magnus was leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“So very much, darling. I missed the taste of you, after all, you are mine, Alexander. You will be seeing stars tomorrow night.” Magnus told him, kissing every inch of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Mags,” Alec said, enjoying the touch of his warlock.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus told him as he continued kissing down his torso.</p><p> </p><p>Alec moaned with pleasure, it seemed that Magnus knew every part of him. Every part of him that was sensitive, he knew and Alec surely enjoyed the touch of the warlock on him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had known maybe I would have asked earlier, but Jace only told me about it today.” Alec told him as Magnus glided his fingers up and down his torso, only to fall asleep, half hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known that you would be back tired, sleep angel, you will have a long day tomorrow, I guarantee it.” Magnus grinned and gave him a kiss before he used the magic to pull the covers over both of them.</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus woke up, Alec was long gone, the work of shadowhunter was never-ending, but Magnus asked for his boyfriend to make an effort and be home early. He had a present for Alexander if he wanted to go and see the stars.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Magnus called Ragnor, letting him know that his boyfriend wants to go stargazing, and Ragnor, for his part, was happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus has no doubt in his mind that Ragnor will deny it, after all it was his idea, and they have done it for centuries.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor left the portal an hour after Magnus called. When he was through he hugged Magnus, “It is a shame that we only meet for stargazing, now where is your shadowhunter boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s at work, but why don’t we catch up until he shows up?” Magnus suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus and Ragnor were drunk but it didn’t matter, for when Alec arrived they were sober enough to use magic and undress him. He stood there, naked, before he even said a word.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” Alec asked as he noticed the look that both of the warlocks gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to show you some stars.” Magnus replied as he came closer to his boyfriend, a hand caressing Alec’s chest as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we need to go outside to go stargazing?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wherever you want, darling, we don’t mind.” Magnus told as he led him outside on the balcony as Ragnor summoned a mattress, Magnus quickly laid on his back when Ragnor was done.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit on me, darling, Ragnor and I are going to show you some stars, something that you have never seen before.” Magnus told him as he waited for Alec to sit, so Ragnor could do the rest of what they had planned.</p><p> </p><p>Alec did as he was told and then, after he fit Magnus’ whole cock inside of him, he leaned forward, catching Magnus’s lips and startled as he could feel another cock peeking inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now me and Ragnor together we will show you some stars,” Magnus told him. He could hear Alec moaning, trying to move to give more access to the other cock inside of him, “How do you feel darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the angel, it feels amazing.” Alec replied.</p><p> </p><p>Another moan escaped from his mouth as both of the warlocks were fully seated inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, look at the sky, and just feel us inside of you.” Magnus whispered as he kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at the sky, noticed a few stars flying past. He thought that it was because of the warlocks, as he felt awesome and better than he was in years.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful, oh by the angel, right there…” Alec said. He could feel the heat that covered him, then next thing he knew all he could feel was the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“We aim to please you, shadowhunter.” Ragnor told as his hands held Alec’s chest, the magic did its best to stretch him.</p><p> </p><p>They worked as one, pushing inside of him, harder and faster, Alec collapsed on the top of Magnus in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus praised him in between the kisses he was trailing across Alec’s body. His boyfriend is going to pass out soon, he could feel it, but he knew that he was happy, he was glowing with joy.</p><p> </p><p>After they cum inside him, Ragnor removed his cock and cleaned it with magic. He looked at Magnus, a pleased look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, darling, are you all right?” Magnus asked, he noticed that there’s no answer, he guessed that he just passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus moved his boyfriend over to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Both warlocks were now sitting next to each other, clothes on, as they waited for the shadowhunter to come and join them.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Alec stumbled out of the bedroom, naked, he looked at them and said, “It was amazing, thank you for showing me the stars, can we do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>